Back Again
by brie3887
Summary: AU: Tobias returns to town years later after leaving Tris waking up alone one early morning.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in a plastic lawn chair near the smoky haze of the fire pit She on the end and her best friend, Christine, in the middle, legs stretched out. They were having a good time, one more humid, lazy summer night to spend with their friends. The patio and backyard were especially packed too at Eric's house. He was older, graduated two years ahead of them, and had become the permanent party-throwing guy in their town. The town was small, so anyone who stayed around immediately grew closer to one another. She sipped her drink and smiled at the comment Uriah made; Christina slapped him playfully in jest.

"Oh my God." Christina's mouth dropped and Tris glanced at her before following her eyes. "Look at him." Tris was silent as they watched the tall, muscular guy walk out on the patio. An immediate weird and familiar coil wrapped in the lower part of her stomach. "I didn't think he'd ever make it back here." Christina said quietly. Tris watched as some girls flock to his side.

"Uh," She started. "What was his name. I forgot."

"You forgot?" Christina laughed. "Tobias. Or Four, or whatever they called him." Tris drank and looked at him over the rim of her cup. His own eyes wandered around, seemingly searching, and they landed on her. She looked away. Of course she knew his name. She remembered everything about him. "Didn't you go on a date with him or something?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, two." Tris shrugged, playing it off. It hadn't been two dates though. It had been months. Months and months of hiding a relationship from their friends in two very different circles, from their parents who were well-known members of the community, and perhaps even slightly from themselves. He was private, Tris remembered. For her, that had worked.

"So what do you think now?" Christina asked nudging Tris with her leg. Tris shrugged again and glanced over at Four. "Oh come on! You have to have some sort of reaction!" Tris shook her head, lying.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Uriah answered.

"Don't be jealous!" Christina countered. They bickered for a moment, as they usually did, and Tris found herself stealing glances at Four. At one point, they locked eyes, and his dark and brooding stare got to her. She felt a blush creep up over her chest and heat settle its way over her body. Even though she was outside, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She stood up abruptly, smoothing down her skirt with one hand.

"I'll be back." She said to her friends and disappeared in the crowd.

Tris sat out on the front stoop of Eric's house thinking about Tobias. He had changed only slightly in appearance. His face had grown older, more mature, but he still seemed to her like he was the day he left. Except maybe tired, worn from something, perhaps life. She sipped her whiskey. Why was he even here?

The summer night reminded her of their first date. She had felt completely nervous and small in comparison to him, but he had been gentle and kind. He took her to get ice-cream on the edge of town. They had sat and ate it as the sun set behind them, barely even talking to each other. She couldn't help but burst out laughing when his vanilla dribbled down his chin and melted over his hands simultaneously. He was embarrassed, and she thought it was adorable. They had ended the night with a kiss, her first, and he had driven her home and asked to see her again. To which she said yes.

The door opened behind her and his heavy footsteps out onto the stoop couldn't be missed. There she was, Tobias thought. He had sought her out, watching her leave, and waiting a short amount of time before following her. He stepped toward her and she looked over her shoulder at him. There was nothing in her eyes. She turned her head back. He took a seat next to her on the steps, close enough to smell the same perfume she wore back in high school. Her legs were stretched out in front of her and she balanced a cup in her hands on them. He looked out into the dark yard.

"Some things never change," He said quietly. She didn't look at him. Didn't answer. He looked at her, sighed, and turned back away.

"I'm not the same girl I was back then," She said. Her voice wasn't hard, rather indifferent as if she was trying to pretend she was okay with his proximity. He studied her, but she still refused to look at him.

"What are you drinking?" He asked after a moment. She looked down into her cup and shook the ice.

"Whiskey on the rocks." He smiled, chuckled even, at her answer. The whiskey was the same.

"You seem the same to me," He said. She turned toward him, his matter of fact tone melting away the sweet memories of melting dripping ice-cream and first kisses.

"What are you doing here Tobias?" Her voice was tight. He shrugged his broad shoulders up, tilted his head and looked away from her.

"Hanging out." Her eyes squinted at him.

"No. What are you doing here, back in town?" Tris asked.

"Helping my dad. Putting down roots." She raised an eyebrow. He waited for a response, but instead she drew her knees up, swallowed her drink, and stood. "Who's driving you home?" He asked looking up at her.

"That's not your business." She responded starting to leave. Of course he was going to try and push his way back in, she thought.

"Tris." His voice was firm and he reached out to touch her fingers hanging by her side. She pulled her hand away.

"Uriah," She said plainly. She looked away from him and sighed. She wanted to kick herself for even answering him, even letting him know the smallest bit of information about her.

"He's drinking." Tobias stated.

"I'll be fine." But his eyes pleaded with hers, and she closed her own and turned away. "It's fine Tobias," She said. He didn't stop though; it wasn't fine.

"Let me take you home. I haven't had that much to drink. I don't want you to drive with him." He watched her jaw tense, her lips purse, and then she blew out a kept breath.

"Fine. I want to go now."

"Okay." He stood up. She walked into the house away from him to get her things and gather some of herself together. She was already jittery just from his close presence.

When she returned outside, he was already in his truck waiting. It wasn't the same light blue pick-up that he had used when they were in high school. The pick-up they had laid out sleeping bags in the bed of to watch the stars at night. Instead it was new, large and silver, and had his dad's company logo on the side. She climbed in, keeping her hands folded in her lap.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Tobias spoke.

"Tris, I –"

"Stop." She said softly. "I don't want to talk," She said. "Please." Her voice was small then, begging him to not dredge up their past. He could hear her pain, the straining of the remembrance of what they were, and so he nodded and stared back at the road.

Tris walked down the hall of the hospital checking her clipboard on the way back to the nurses' station. It was going to be a long night, and it was only just 7PM. She glanced up and saw Tobias. Her feet stopped moving and the clipboard fell to the side. He was talking to another nurse a little ways down the hall. Suddenly, he happened to turn and caught her eye. He smiled wide. She dropped her eyes, didn't smile, and headed to the nurses' station. The two approached her.

"Hey Tris." Her colleague said leaning on the counter.

"Hi," She said plainly. "Tobias," she said with a tiny forced grin.

"Mr. Eaton was just asking where he could find his dad." The nurse said looking at Tobias. She was certainly checking him out, thought Tris.

"He's in recovery from his heart surgery," Tobias added.

"Oh. I didn't know," Tris answered. "He's not one of my patients tonight." The three were silent for a moment.

"Anyway," the other nurse broke the silence. "It's 404. Right down the hall and to the left." She smiled at Tobias. "Visiting hours end at eight." Tobias nodded.

"Thank you," He replied.

"You're welcome, and it was so nice to meet you." She put her hand on his forearm. Tris turned her head and rolled her eyes. Of course, she'd be hitting on him and Tobias would readily smile, always polite. As Tobias took off down the hall, Tris dared not to watch him leave. Her colleague was already taking care of that anyways. "So," She said when he was out of range. She bumped her shoulder against Tris's. "You know him?"

"I do," Tris said simply.

"What's he like?"

"I don't know. It's been a long time since he's been around." Tris shrugged.

"Well, find out if he's single. He's definitely my type." Tris couldn't prevent her mouth from dropping open. The woman winked at her and turned away to return to her duties. She felt jealousy wash over her, and Tris willed it to leave. When she had been in high school, unable to express her relationship with Tobias in public, watching the girls throw themselves at him had irritated her immensely. She rolled her eyes again.

An hour later, Tris was standing at her mobile station going over a patient's chart when Tobias came down the hall. He looked exhausted, and Tris couldn't help but throw him some sort of smile, something to show that she cared, at least that his dad was ill.

"Hey." He stopped next to her.

"How's your dad?" She asked. He shrugged. His jacket was limp in his hand, his t-shirt wrinkled, eyes red.

"He'll be okay," Tris said. "It was major surgery. Sometimes it takes time for people to return to normal." He nodded.

"Thanks," He said. They stopped at the nurses' station and he turned to her. She wasn't sure what to do next and he too avoided her eyes. Both were unsure of how to handle the awkwardness of their situation, uncertain of how to maneuver their way around each other after so long.

"I'll keep an eye on him," She offered.

"Thank you, and I mean that too." He smiled a bit. "I never thought you'd be a nurse, but it suits you." She smiled back.

"Thanks." They were quiet again for a moment. "See you around," She said. He nodded and walked toward the elevators. She felt calm and that was odd to her. When they had dated, Tobias had been a force of nature for her: protective, masculine, and present. She still felt all of those things from being close to him, even now. But their estrangement had hurt her terribly, and she never thought she could ever get close to him again. She had always drawn from his strength and now, even though she felt calm, she wanted to push it away. That same strength and presence was exactly what caused her heart to break so long ago.

 **A/N: I do not own any of the Divergent series. This is my first fic in this fandom and I do always appreciate kind and gentle reviews. :) There are a couple more chapters to come once they've been polished up.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris pulled into her mom's house at exactly 8:04AM. Work had been hell, and she had needed to stay longer. She was beat, exhausted, and overwhelmed with the night's events. Her only desire was to strip herself of her scrubs and crawl into bed, closing her curtains, and hibernating beneath her comforter.

However, the driveway not only held her mom's car, but also a familiar silver truck with a familiar logo. Her heart woke up a little from its fatigue and she considered for a moment what Tobias could possibly be doing at her home. She stepped out of her Jeep, smoothed down her wrinkled scrubs, and clutched her bag and keys tightly. What did her hair look like, she thought. Her make-up? Totally gone, that she knew. The night's eyeliner was probably rubbed off, she'd be lucky if some of her mascara was still holding on. She ran a free hand across the top of her pony tail, trying to smooth some of the escaped strands and then stopped. She clutched her keys tighter and reminded herself that impressing Tobias was of no matter to her. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

Inside the house, Tris could hear their voices at the back in the kitchen. She knew she needed to drop off her lunch box and coffee mug, but her feet resisted. She leaned against the closed door for a second before taking a deep breath and trudging to the kitchen.

Her mother and Tobias were standing at the counter facing their backyard. Tris took in his appearance, slim khaki pants and a black tucked in polo shirt with a logo matching the one on the truck. He looked grown-up, so different from his usual black t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi sweetheart!" Her mother smiled wide. Tobias turned and smiled too. "How are you? How was work?" Her mother came to her and hugged her amidst her barrage of questions.

"Good. Tired." Tris replied softly. Natalie Prior turned back toward Tobias.

"Honey, this is Tobias Eaton, Marcus's son. He said you two went to high school together." Tris nodded and pursed her lips together before offering him a tight smile.

"How are you Tris?" He asked.

"Good." She replied. She tried to be distant, unaffected from his presence in her house. But she was unnerved.

"Tobias is going to supervise the addition to the house. Marcus planned on doing it, but then he had to have surgery, so Tobias is here." Natalie smiled. "I can't wait!" Tris grinned at her mom's enthusiasm.

"When?" Tris asked.

"They'll start soon, tomorrow morning." Tris nodded. It crossed her mind that now she would definitely get no sleep when she came home from the night shift. "Oh no!" Natalie said suddenly. "They'll keep you up." Tris swallowed and smiled at her mom. She glanced at Tobias, who also seemed concerned. He had been studying her behavior for a while now; Tris could feel his eyes on her the entire time.

"No worries, Mom. I'll just crash at Christina's. I only work a few days a week. It'll be fine." She reassured her mom. Natalie turned to smile at Tobias, excited for construction to start. "Well, I'm going to head to bed." Tris started. "Nice to see you again Tobias." She added.

Tris peeled her scrubs off slowly, aching from her night. Tobias ran through her mind. He seemed to be everywhere: parties, work, and now her house. She wondered how she was going to manage seeing him every day.

It had been a week or so since Tris had seen Tobias. She had been spending her days crashing at Christina's, catching up on sleep while Tobias worked at her mom's house. She was trying to avoid him because the feelings resurfacing were scaring her. While he had certainly hurt her, she didn't understand her feeling to want to be near him. He drew her to him, and when she did see him, she couldn't help but catch a glance here and there. Avoidance was clearly her only option.

She walked down the hallway of the hospital checking her list of patients for the night. Marcus Eaton was on her list. She sighed and went to his room.

"Hello Mr. Eaton," Tris greeted pushing back the curtain. "How are you tonight?" Marcus sat up in bed, and Tris noticed Tobias in the chair next to his father. He had been flipping through a magazine and now perked up at her arrival.

"Tris, how are you?" Marcus said with a smile. "You remember my son?" Marcus gestured to Tobias. Tris nodded.

"Hi Tris." Tobias said. Tris smiled at him. She reached for the blood pressure cuff and started to take Marcus's blood pressure. No need to engage Tobias any further, Tris thought. Keep it simple.

"So Mr. Eaton, how have you been feeling today? Anything I need to know?"

"Nope. Feeling great." He replied.

"Did you go for a walk today?"

"Yes ma'am." Tris smiled. "How is my son doing over at your house? Staying on track?" Marcus asked.

"Dad." Tobias started. Tris listened to Marcus's heart rate, but smiled at Tobias's burgeoning embarrassment.

"Good," She replied taking the blood pressure cuff off. "My mother is very excited." Marcus nodded.

"You'll let me know if he isn't doing well." Marcus added. "My company has a very high standard." He glanced at Tobias. "I know my son has been doing construction for a while, but you never know what those Californians do." Tobias rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair. Tris nodded. She remembered this side of Marcus. Tobias had been slow to share his family life with her at the beginning, but through bits and pieces he had explained his father's over expectant standards and military-like attitude. It had given Tobias little room to express himself as a child, and even more little room for his mother to survive in the marriage. Tris hadn't known he went to California though, that was casually left off the note he had left behind. She only knew he went somewhere to be with his mother. Somewhere far away from her.

"Sure Mr. Eaton." Tris sent a glance to Tobias, who looked to be annoyed. "Now you tell me if you need anything tonight, okay?" Marcus nodded. "I'll be around to check in. Have a good night." She waved goodbye and disappeared out of the room.

Later, Tobias approached Tris at the nurse's station on the way out. "Hey." His voice was deep, gravelly. She could tell he was tired. He leaned onto the counter crossing his arms.

"Hey." She said with a deep breath. She took a moment to look up from her paperwork, trying to not seem to eager or nervous at his presence. "Your dad is definitely doing better." Tobias nodded in agreement. She looked up at him expectantly, and she watched him tilt his head to crack his neck. He was nervous about something, she thought as she watched him shift his weight.

"He certainly hasn't changed." Tobias said looking away from her. Tris watched him struggle with his father's words. He stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. Tris saw his jaw clench and a slight shake of his head.

"Sometimes people don't." She offered up. He turned back to her, his eyes boring into hers. She bit her lip, hoping he didn't consider it to be some double meaning. She hadn't intended for her words to show that he hadn't changed. Well, she actually didn't know if he had changed. She started to correct herself, but he stopped her.

"Listen, I'm throwing a little party up at the lake house," He paused. "I'd like for you to come." Tris looked away and fiddled with her stethoscope. He continued, watching her fidget. "I know that lake doesn't have the greatest memories, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but I just-"

"It's not that Tobias," She interrupted. She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. How could she tell him that it nothing to do with the memory of his abandonment? That the lake's positive memories did not outweigh the one negative? How did she tell him her fear was him? Not the house or the lake or their friends, but him alone? He sensed her hesitation.

"It's okay if you don't," He conceded. "Have a good night Tris." He said quietly and turned away defeated. She watched him walk, his shoulders still squared, his jaw knowingly clenched. He wouldn't have admitted his defeat to her, not Tobias. He would get on the elevator as if she hadn't affected him, and that alone tore Tris up. The question was not in if she wanted to attend the party, but rather if she could stand to be in a situation in which she was close to him. Could she be in that environment again? The one which held such great memories of their relationship and one memory of him leaving her? She shook her head and looked away from the closing doors of the elevator. Somehow Tris would need to reconcile the feelings that had flooded back into her mind and heart since Tobias's return.

That Saturday night, Tris studied herself in the mirror at Christina's apartment. She had decided, although warily, to go to the lake.

"You look fine!" Christina encouraged. "Hot actually." She said with a wink. Tris viewed herself in the mirror. She had chosen short jean shorts, probably too short now that she was looking at herself. She tugged on the white crop top she wore. At least it didn't show too much of her stomach, but her three black birds tattoo could be seen from the round neck.

"I think this too much," Tris said. Christina frowned.

"Throw on some Keds and let's go! Uriah is waiting." Tris groaned. "I'm leaving you here if you take one more second!" Christina yelled as she walked out of the room.

Tris had to control her breathing as she walked up the stepping stones of the Eaton lake house. Her heart was racing as each memory of her and Tobias's time together there flooded her mind. Tris took in the sight. The home was small, cozy, with a big wrap around porch all trimmed in white. Tobias had said his mother had decorated it. He had lived there when they were in high school too since he didn't get along with Marcus. The greater the space the better.

When they arrived it had already been dark, the sun setting off in the distance. Christina and Uriah were already heading around back to the gate and Tris followed slowly, taking each step of the stone path with care. Nothing changed. The backyard was still as wide as it felt then, and it faded off into a dock that stretched out in the darkening water. Tobias's tree house still rested in the oak in the corner. The red shed idled on the other side. She saw her friends gathered around, eating, getting drinks, and she felt suddenly exposed. She headed after Christina, glancing around to see where Tobias was.

Christina and Uriah were getting beers, and she joined them. Eric was handing out drinks, and he slid his hands easily around Tris's waist, drawing her to him in a hug. She spotted Tobias over his shoulder and saw his eyes darken. She pulled back and took the beer, smiling at Eric in the process.

For the most part, Tobias stayed away from Tris. They had greeted each other early on in the evening, but he had kept his distance. However, Tris could tell Tobias was busy watching Eric flirt with her. She could also tell it was grating on his nerves. His jaw had been clenched, one hand shoved into his pocket, probably in a fist and the other wrapped tightly around the neck of more than one beer. She just tried to breathe and keep Eric at bay. Even when dancing, Eric stayed close to her, his hands often finding their way around her waist, drawing her near. Tris knew Tobias was watching and she only wanted to be free of his gaze. It burned a hole in her; it made her uncomfortable. If Tobias was anything, it was protective, sometimes to the point of jealous. Her being with Eric, whether innocent or not, would leave him angered.

Now Tobias sat in an Adirondack chair around the fire across from Tris. Eric was right next to her, drunk and making a fool of himself.

"This was a great place to bring girls! Right, Tobias?" Eric asked. Tris watched Tobias sip his beer and then lock eyes with her. She waited his response, waited to hear what he had to say about all the girls he brought to the lake. She hadn't know that she had truly been the only girl he had brought here, at least as a girlfriend.

Tobias nodded at Eric. "You could always count on Four to provide the best parties with the best girls!" Eric raised his beer and some of the other older people cheered with Eric. Tobias only smiled. Eric leaned forward and put his hand on Tris's thigh. She looked down at it, its weight foreign and bizarre to her. "You know," he started, slowly and quietly. "The sunrise is beautiful on the lake in the morning." She could see the insinuation in his eyes. She looked over toward Tobias out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning forward in his chair, his hand gripping the arm rest of the chair as if he was ready to jump up and stop Eric. Tris swallowed.

"I bet it is," Tris said with a smile. She picked up Eric's hand and put it back on the arm rest. "I'll be right back." She got up to use the bathroom. Tobias didn't waste time following her.

Tris wound her way through the hallway toward the bathroom. She opened the door to the bathroom, and felt his hand on her forearm, the familiar heaviness of his hand, the roughness of his fingers, which clasped her arm gently. "What are you doing?" She said whipping around. It was Tobias. Tris could tell from the darkness of his eyes that he was upset.

"Don't tease him Tris," Tobias warned.

"What are you even talking about?" He sent her a pointed look. "Eric?" She said in disbelief. "You think I'm encouraging Eric?" Tris rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot." She turned back the bathroom and he tightened his grip. "Let me go, Tobias." She said turning back to him. "You have no right to say anything to me!" She felt her voice starting to rise and her control loosen. "None," She said sharply. His eyes changed suddenly and they dropped from her own to her neck.

"The necklace," He said quietly. He stared at the small chain around her neck. A delicate "T" hung suspended between the chains, to the left of the hollow at the base of her neck. Tris reached up and touched it, feeling the familiar cool of the gold in her fingers. "You're wearing it," He said simply. His eyes went back to hers and she could see they were softening.

"Yes," She said. Her heart was pounding. "I made a promise to never take it off. Unlike some people, I actually keep my promises." She saw his eyes drop, his head start to fall, and she knew her sharp words had hurt him.

"Tris." He reached for her and she put her palm up to stop him.

"Don't." Her voice was solid, commanding. He backed up and let her go into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The intensity of the situation exhausted Tris. She stood in front of the mirror and viewed her face. The light made her eyes look drawn, and she could see the pain from their encounter written all over them. She saw the necklace in the mirror and immediately her fingers went to it remembering the exact moment he gave it to her.

They had been laying in his full-sized bed in his room at the lake house. He was on his side, arm propping his head up, smiling down at her, as they laughed about skinny dipping in the lake the night before. She was holding her stomach from the hilarity of his jokes, and he suddenly held the chain before her. She stopped and sat up.

"What is that?" She said.

"It's for you." She took the necklace and held it in her palm, running her index finger over the chain. She looked up at him. "I wanted to do something nice for you, I guess." He seemed unsure. He continued to ramble. "The "T" is for us. "T" for Tris and "T" for Tobias. This way no one will know I gave it to you." She was silent. Tobias studied her face, her brow knit as she viewed the necklace. "Do you like it?" He asked. Tris nodded and smiled.

"I love it." She reached up putting her hand around his neck and drawing their lips together. She kissed him softly. "It's beautiful," She said when they pulled away. "Put it on me, please?" She turned her body and his calloused fingers brushed back her hair, and touched the sensitive part of her neck. She felt chills run down her spine. He clasped the necklace and sealed it with a light kiss. Tris turned around to face him.

"Never take it off?" He asked brushing back her hair from her neck. Tris nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise." She said reaching up to kiss him again.

Now, Tris wiped away the tears running down her cheeks as she thought of the memory. The moment she knew in her heart they were truly each other's. She had never expected him to disappear, leave her without any contact, but he had, devastating her completely. Tris quickly splashed water on her face and readied herself to leave the bathroom. She looked in the mirror one last time. It wasn't right for her to be here in this house, not with so much still hanging between them.

 **A/N: I do not own The Divergent Series.**


	3. Chapter 3

The addition to Tris's mom's house was almost done, and Tris had stayed away from Tobias as much as possible since that night at the lake. He, too, hadn't tried to speak to her when he saw her, and often avoided even looking in her direction. Whether it be through the window of the kitchen or casually in the driveway, he would just send her a nod or a wave. No smile, no words, nothing. She could pretend it was what she wanted, try to push down her feelings for him, but it was no use. So instead of facing their past, she only became more angered by it. Every time she saw Tobias, she ended up rolling her eyes or gritting her teeth.

After a long day of running errands, Tris pulled into her driveway and immediately saw Tobias's truck. Her heart twinged a little, picked up its pace, and she felt a knot form in her stomach. She pulled the key out of the ignition slowly and leaned back in the seat staring at the front door of her home. She let out a long breath before gathering her things and leaving the car.

The moment she entered the house, her mother was calling for her. In the kitchen there was her mom washing lettuce at the sink and Tobias at their counter seasoning meat. She watched him for a second, rub the herbs and seasons into the steak with his broad hand. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi honey!" Her mom greeted with a big smile. "How are you?"

"Great, Mom." Tris kissed her mom on the cheek and sent a quiet hello to Tobias.

"I asked Tobias to stay for dinner because he's been working so hard. We're having steak. He's going to grill it outside for us." Natalie put her hand on Tobias's shoulder. "It's so nice to have a guy around." Natalie said with an endearing smile.

"That sounds good Mom." Tris forced out a smile. She saw Tobias smirk, which irritated her. She rolled her eyes purposefully in his direction, hoping he saw. He did, and his smirk only grew wider.

"It'll be ready in a little bit. So if you want to change go ahead." Tris nodded.

Tris trudged up to her room and changed out of her clothes from earlier. She dug through her dresser looking for a different bra to wear under her white v-neck. She shuffled through her underwear, socks, too much stuff she thought for one dresser drawer. Her hand hit something pointy and she drew her fingers back quickly.

"What the heck?" Tris asked herself. She pulled away the clothes and found the box. It was a small gold gift box that she had shoved to the bottom of her drawer. Tris shook her head and opened the box. There was the ring, Tobias's class ring. The heavy piece of gold with his centered birthstone, a football on one side and his graduation date on the other, weighted her palm down. Tris stared at it and remembered when he gave it to her. She had been waiting in his truck for him to come out from the locker room. Tris remembered the way his wet hair clung to his head, and how he slung his duffel back across his shoulders. When he climbed into the truck, she scooted over to the center and kissed him on the cheek, congratulating him on the win. He had been the last player out so no one would see them. He then proceeded to tell her about his class ring and how he really didn't want to wear it, and rather her have it instead. Rambling on as usual, it had made Tris laugh, and she gladly took the ring: a symbol of his commitment to her. She never wore it, but kept it near her always.

Tris closed the box and dug around a bit more. She knew she had stashed other things in here. She found the envelope that held the pictures and notes. She opened it slowly and pulled out the folded notebook paper. He would pass her in the hallway and slip notes into her backpack or press them into her palm. She read the note, "To my Tris, Math was painful. All I could think about was you and kissing you the moment I saw you. Love you, Tobias."

Tris felt the wetness on her cheek before she realized what it was. She wiped the tear, sniffled, and shoved the note back into the envelope. She thrust the envelope deep into the drawer and continued with her original search, no use dredging up the past.

Tris returned to the kitchen. "Can I help?" Tris asked.

"Sure baby." Her mom said. "Cut these for me." She handed her some carrots and cucumbers for the salad, and Tris took a spot on the counter. Tobias came in from outside.

"Steaks are looking good." He said with a grin. Natalie complimented him again on his skills and Tris just pursed her lips together. He leaned back on the counter and resumed talking to her mother. Tris dared not look. She couldn't understand why her mother would invite him. What did he even have to do with their family now? Of course, the Priors and Eatons had known each other forever. Tobias's parents and hers had been close friends long ago, but still it unnerved her especially after just rereading the words of his love note from long ago. She could almost feel the way his lips fit hers, and she started to cut the cucumbers a little too forcefully. So what if his lips were made for hers, she thought. The knife hit the butcher block hard. Her mom sent her a look, and Tris looked away, calming down, ending her attack on the vegetable.

When Tobias passed out the steak at dinner, she noticed it was cooked just the way she liked it. She cut it open.

"Medium rare." He said.

"Tobias," Natalie exclaimed. "How did you know Tris likes her steak that way? How funny."

"Lucky guess." He said with a smile, his eyes drawing to Tris's, which had darkened quickly. It hadn't been a lucky guess. He knew. He had taken her out to some fancy steak dinner once, a week before he left. She had bought a new black dress, and he wore his best suit. They had sat across from each other in a dim, candle lit dining room holding hands across a pristine white table cloth. She had felt like a grown-up and the restaurant staff had treated them like adults. She could remember the soft words they had shared across candlelight, and the way his strong hand felt inside hers.

Dinner progressed with Tris growing increasingly uncomfortable at Tobias's presence. It was too easy for him and her mother to carry on a conversation and too easy for her to be anxious by it. He even stayed to help wash the dishes, leaving Tris to dry them. They stood in silence as Natalie chattered on about the addition and other things. Tris refused to look in his direction. Their last meeting at the lake house had been enough to remind her that he had abandoned her, or at least that was the feeling she felt when she had woken up alone in that very house. He had left her once, and now she couldn't seem to get rid of him. Everywhere she turned, there was Tobias, and with him was the memory she wanted to forget.

When it was time for Tobias to leave she waved goodbye as her mother walked him to the door. It wasn't moments before her mother realized he had forgotten his leftovers and was asking Tris to bring them back to him. Tris hurried out the door at her mother's insistence and stopped Tobias at the end of the driveway in his truck. He rolled the window down and she held up the bag.

"Here." She said plainly.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "Leftovers are great." She started to walk away. "Tris, you don't always have to be so grumpy. I didn't invite myself to dinner." He said with a shake of his head. She whirled around and stomped back.

"Don't you get it? I can't do this with you Tobias!" She threw her hands into the air. "You're at the hospital, you're at every party, you're at my house, and now you're staying for goddamn dinner!" His lips formed a tight line. "What do you want from me?" She spat out.

"You're not being fair." He said back and faced the steering wheel, gripping it hard with his hands.

"No, you're not." She argued. "You have no idea what you've done." She shook her head and walked away. He threw his car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway quickly. She heard his tires squeal as she opened the front door.

"Honey?" It was her mother. Tris took a deep breath. "Was that Tobias? Is everything okay?"

"No, Mom. It's not. Please stop inviting him over."

"Tris?"

"You don't know what history is between us." Tris said picking up the Tupperware containers of other leftovers and throwing them into the fridge. "I don't want to see him."

"Seems there's been a miscommunication." Tris whipped around. She wanted to shout at her mother, scream at the situation, but it wasn't her mother who deserved it. She tore out of the room and dug through her bedroom to find a sweatshirt. The clouds were already rolling in for the perfect summer storm and she could hear thunder in the distance. Keys in hand, Tris left the house, stepping on the gas to solve what her mother considered a miscommunication.

When Tris pulled into Tobias's gravel driveway at the lake house, the sky was already dark and rain was starting to fall. She stalked up the driveway and stopped in front of the door. The porch light was on, the curtains drawn in the front two windows. She made a fist and started banging on the door with abandon. "Tobias!" She yelled. She banged, turning her fist into a flat palm. "Open the damn door Tobias!" She called. The door flew open and he stood with his arms out.

"What?" He asked. She pushed past him, bumping into his side. He slammed the door behind him and watched her pace. "What Tris?" He was annoyed.

"How dare you tell me I'm not being fair? Let's talk fair!" She yelled. He crossed his arms. "You left me here!" She screamed. "In your bedroom, alone!" She pointed to the stairs. "With nothing but a stupid note telling me you were sorry! I woke up alone and abandoned!"

"I didn't abandon you!" he yelled back.

"You did!" Her anger was flooded with tears. "You did!" She pointed at him.

"You don't get it!" He shook his head at her.

"No, I don't. You're right Tobias!" She bit her lip. "We went to bed, you telling me you loved me, and I woke up with a note that said you were sorry." She looked away and crossed her own arms quickly bringing one arm up to wipe some tears. "Was that supposed to be enough?" She said defeated. Then her anger quickly surged again. "You took care of your own business and left me with the fallout of ours!" A crack of thunder sounded overhead and the rain beat on the windows outside. Tobias watched her breath heavy, her chest heaving. "I can't do it." She said quietly. She walked to push past him. He grabbed her wrist as she reached for the door.

"Tris, now is not the time to drive home." He said firmly. She yanked her wrist from his grasp and turned to him.

"Now is not the time to start caring, Tobias!" She threw at him.

"I never stopped caring!" He yelled. She opened the door. "Tris!" He yelled, grabbing her forearm. "Stop." She could hear the depth of his voice change, dropping in its warning. But she pulled at him anyway. "Beatrice!" He said forcefully. She spun around and reared up, slapping his cheek hard. He dropped her arm.

"Don't you ever call me that." She said through clenched teeth. "You don't get to call me that anymore." She was crying, but her red swollen eyes only held hurt and frustration. She passed through the door.

On the way to the car, Tris became soaked from the rain. Once inside her Jeep, she thrust the keys in the ignition and then laid her head on the steering wheel. She cried.

A few minutes later there was a knock at her window. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Outside the window was Tobias. He was holding a jacket over his head with an arm.

"Come inside!" He yelled. She turned away and pulled the keys back out of the ignition. "Come on." He yelled. She opened the door and he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her under the jacket. When they got inside she stood in the foyer, bewildered, drenched and exhausted. "Stay here." He said softly. He disappeared down the hallway and returned shortly with some towels.

"Here." He took one and wrapped it around her. "You're soaking wet Tris." He rubbed her arms and sides trying to dry her off. She just looked away, silent. "Tris?" He said. She looked up at him. He was soaked too and his eyes were questioning her. She couldn't speak; the intensity of the situation had been too overwhelming for her. "Come on." He took her hand and brought her to the bathroom. Tobias carefully sat her on the edge of the tub and disappeared another moment before returning with clothes. "Here." He dropped the folded pile on the toilet seat. "Take a hot shower." He turned on the water. "Get dressed and bring me your things, I'll throw them in the dryer." She nodded, not looking at him. "You'll feel better, okay?" She nodded. He disappeared from the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

When Tris was finished she padded out from the bathroom in a pair of Tobias's sweats, his black t-shirt, and her body wrapped in a hooded sweatshirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she saw no sign of Tobias in the house. She looked toward the back and saw his silhouette in the dark sitting on the screened porch at the back of the house. She pulled the long sleeves up and made her way to the porch, slowly opening the sliding door and stepping down softly. He didn't acknowledge her. She sat on the other side of the couch he was on.

Tris looked out at the lake. The moon reflected in a line down the center. The lake had so many memories, the moon knew them all. She swallowed trying to wet her mouth. "I'm sorry for slapping you." She said softly. Tobias leaned forward, balancing his elbows on his knees still staring straight ahead.

"I deserved it." His voice was dark and low, struggling. Tris looked down at her hands, half covered by the long sleeves. Their silence was only accompanied by frogs and cicadas in the dark night. "I did leave you, abandon you." He bent his head down toward his folded hands. "I didn't know what to do, Tris." He said softly. "My mom just needed me and I guess I needed her." His vulnerability tore out of his voice. "And…and…I couldn't bear saying goodbye to your face or at all." He looked at her and she chose that moment to look at him in the darkness. "I was eighteen. I was stupid." He leaned back his head reaching up toward the ceiling. "I wish I had handled it better, different." She nodded to herself. "I'd take it back. I would." He urged, looking back at her. He leaned toward her taking a moment to choose his next words. "Leaving never meant I didn't stop loving you." She bent her head, felt her tears begin to fall. "Say something." He pleaded softly. Tris could hear the pain in his voice. Eight years had passed. Eight years that were painful and lonely for both of them. Now they sat what felt like miles apart, two adults, asking for forgiveness for the sins of their past.

"I didn't stop loving you either." She whispered out. She looked to him. "I didn't." She said shaking her head. "I tried to." She felt a tear slipping down her cheek. "I did." He moved quickly toward her and gathered her up in a tight hug. "I did try to move on, Tobias. I didn't want to love you anymore." She cried. She held him tight, heart to heart. He held on back, not wanting to let go. "None of them were you. None of them could fill this void in my heart." She cried into his shoulder.

When they pulled away, Tobias held her face close. He wiped a tear from her eye with the pad of his thumb. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." She breathed out. She reached her hand up to touch his face, feeling the planes of his cheek, the hardness of his jaw line, the familiar stubble. "I remember you." She said softly, inching her hips more toward his. She studied him intensely her eyes roving over every cleft and valley of his face. His hand on her hip pulled her closer dragging their cores to each other. She felt her heartbeat quicken, heard his breath become heavier. She licked her lips as her fingers danced over his. They followed the familiar curve of the bow at the top lip and the fullness of its bottom. She traced its outline, studying the familiar.

"Tris." He whispered barely. She looked up into his eyes, so deep and dark in the night, their only light a reflection from the moon. She leaned in and kissed him. There was no unfamiliarity between them, only remembered territory. No unchartered waters, no distance. Their lips fit easily together, and Tobias pulled her closer as she pushed her chest toward his. She wound her hands around his neck and he deepened the kiss. He stood up taking her with him, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, holding on, as he took her back into the house.

Tris awoke in the early morning, before sunrise. She could still see the moon's bright glow peeking around the edges of the window shade. She could hear Tobias breathing beside her, heavy and deep, a sound she found comforting, a sound she once thought she'd never hear again. She had laid next to him him, holding tight to the side of his rib cage, her head pillowed on his chest. Tris moved her arm slowly off him, and backed away, slipping out of bed. He momentarily shifted, leaning his head to one side, away from her. She quietly pulled on the sweatpants lying on the floor and tugged down his t-shirt before tip-toeing out of the room to the backyard.

The lake house was built with a beautiful dock, the end holding a gazebo, where she remembered spending time with Tobias, talking and kissing, fishing, or being pushed off the edge to swim. She walked slowly to its end, curling up on a bench. Tris hugged her knees to her chest and looked out on the dark water feeling the silence of the world around her. All was calm after the storm, the humidity broken, the water smooth, a breeze ruffling her hair. She had Tobias; he was back and it felt good to have been in his arms, to reel from his touch and taste his lips like they once had before. However, before had been when they were kids. She was only sixteen and he eighteen, and love then hadn't stopped him from leaving her. If anything, Tobias was valiant, he would do what was necessary to help and protect his family, which is why he left then: to help his mother. She looked up at the sky. What if he had to go again? Could she trust him to stay?

"Hey." She heard his voice as she approached her. He sat in front of her. "What's wrong?" He asked his hand reaching for hers. She curled her fingers around his.

"I couldn't sleep." She looked away. He nodded, knowing why.

"I'm not leaving Tris." She looked at him. His hand held onto her cheek, fingers wrapped into her hair. "I'm not leaving you." He said again. "I won't." His words were firm and reassuring. She smiled. "I know it'll take you time to know that and trust that, but I promise." She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I believe you." She said with a smile.

"I love you." He said not breaking eye contact. "I always will."

"I love you too." She kissed him, and he held her to him wrapping her into him. She felt peace. Maybe it had been the moon, or the lake, or the familiar place. Maybe it had been their age and maturity, or their love-making, but for this moment she trusted him. She trusted he wouldn't leave and that was enough.

 **A/N: First, let me just say THANK YOU for all of the reviews! This is such a welcoming and awesome fandom! I appreciate your words very much! Sorry that this is a little long, but I was ready to wrap it up. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to write more Fourtris fics! -B**


End file.
